The Son
by Whimfu1
Summary: Rita Loud, mother of the Loud family, chronicles the strange happenings that slowly lead to her deepest shame. For months her son has shown an interest in her and she did not stop it. Instead she encouraged it. Now, full of guilt, she retells how the taboo first began and how she did not stop it.


**Whimfu1 here. This is a small one shot quickly worked on in the in-between. The pairing between Rita and Lincoln is a tricky one. While Loudcest focuses mainly on the daughters, I find this pairing more intriguing to write due to the lack of stories. It comes with several of the same issues as well as new ones from a parent's perspective. With that in mind the sections are cut more to short chapters than scenes. This could have been a full story but the pair is too questionable for me to want to create a full story. Think of this as a testing ground before I think of using Rita seriously.**

**The style it is written in is much like my other story: Little Intruders.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

As a mother of eleven children, you'd think I'd be past such desires. I wonder if other women my age are in similar situations? It certainly would make me feel better. I'm sure they aren't. Even if they were, they probably found a better solution.

It seems like a lifetime ago considering how much has changed. It was already mid spring when I first noticed it. I was in the garden weeding some undesirable fauna from my prize petunias. Looking back, I did not realize how my casual wear would have been affected by the sweat building up.

And neither had my son.

It wasn't a considerably hot day, it was just a lot of hard day I was wearing my usual work out gear: a white tank top and some booty shorts. I hadn't quite gotten to the point where I found it wrong for a woman of my age to not were such things. I don't think I'll ever get to that point anymore.

Not after what has happened.

But I guess at this point, I had started feeling conscious about my looks. Compared to others I had aged gracefully. My husband had said I was a fine wine. A nice sentiment but no matter how much he told me it, his actions weren't exactly the same.

After eleven children my husband, Lynn Loud Sr., had finally decided it was time to buckle down and get a vasectomy. I was relieved at the prospect. After so many kids, and his unwillingness to wear a condom, it was nice to have sex without the risk of pregnancy. Just… it didn't happen as much as I thought it would. It wasn't cold turkey but gradually Lynn didn't come to me as often as he used too.

For awhile I wondered if it was me. I'd look in the mirror, and seeing my laugh lines or crows feet, I'd question my appeal. I still considered myself quite a beauty. Over the years I thought I finally found my mother look. I was curvy yet modest, my makeup skills were as good as any of my daughters, and my hair was on point! I AM an attractive older woman… but sex became less and less common between us.

Maybe it was that 'TD' thing that was on late night TV so often, testosterone deficiency. Maybe the snip had cut off my husbands already lowering sex drive. We still tried every once in awhile, sometimes with pills, but it wasn't the same. His will to do it wasn't there. The spark was gone.

Instead we found ourselves doing our own things at night. Him, watching sports. Me, writing my novel. We didn't find it disappointing. It was just different. Before we'd regularly make love, usually very late so the kids didn't hear. Now we were quiet just because we were busy or tired.

Unfortunately, I was getting to that age… and that's why I probably did what I did.

Back to my gardening.

I had enjoyed it before but I had really gotten back into it. My drive for hobbies were a great distraction for the lack of attention in the bedroom. To inspire my writing, I constantly tried to expand my horizons with new books. I had learned many new skills and I was eager to try out. This day, I was tending to my flowers.

Now, before I ruin your picture of him, I need to stress something. Lincoln, my one and only son, is a charming boy. He's the perfect gentleman! Over the years he's worked his way into all of my daughters' lives as a caring brotherly figure. He's there to be a shoulder to cry on for the older girls and a protector to the younger. Lincoln is a good man and in no way should you think of him as some nasty pervert just because his… preferences.

My baby boy had just reached freshman year. He was now the third oldest still living in the house and arguably the most mature of them. Of note for later, Lincoln was emerging as a lady killer. With the help of his more trendy sisters, Lincoln had both discovered his style and filled his clothes well. He retained his adorable chipped tooth but his childish face was turning closer to a boy band member hottie to the enjoyment of his female classmates. Unfortunately for them, he did not feel the same way.

The garden was the first time I really noticed it.

After several long hours in the sun, my boy discovered my empty water bottle. Without asking, he went in and filled another with ice cold lemonade. He did not hide his approach and smiled as I noticed him.

"Hey, Mom." My emerging young man greeted me. "I thought you could use a drink."

"Thank you, dear." From my sitting position, I stood up one step at a time. I even gave a small groan of aching. It was not the seductive bend and snap of my younger years but more of the old lady stumble. This really, really did not bother him. "You're such as sweetie."

The point I noticed his eyes were on me was after taking my first sip. Lemonade is so refreshing after some hard work. As you indulge your thirst you become unaware of what you are doing. For me, I had taken one long gulp. The liquid rushed forward and my pursed lips did not catch it all and drips came out the corner of my mouth and off my chin. Lincoln followed down the droplets as they hit my white tank top.

"Ahh~, delicious." I cooed out to his ignorance. As I looked down, his eyes were clearly on my breasts. Not only that but the fact my sweat had gone through the thin fabric to reveal that I was in fact braless. To that point, the sudden chill of the drink caused goosebumps, and for that fact my nipples, to pop up. My son was clearly looking at his mother's impromptu wet tshirt contest. He was at that age, I didn't fault him for being interested. I was more embarrassed about the situation on my end rather than his staring. I called out his name. "Lincoln?"

His eyes darted up to mine with fear. "Yes, Mom?!"

"Nothing… you just seem out of it." I tried to play it down seeing his growing blush.

"No, I'm fine… I-i just- erm hrm!" He composed himself though his shaking knees gave him away. He was so adorable. "I was just reminded that I haven't really been exercising that often."

"Oh, my outfit." I pulled my shirt off my breasts to hide the fact my areolas were also showing through. This was not enough to calm him down, perhaps it even stirred the pot more. "I have to keep it up. I'm not twenty anymore."

"You look amazing, Mom." I could sense the genuinity in his words. I did not realize how much he really meant it though. "You're a lovely woman that Dad is lucky to have married."

"Oh you." I jokingly passed off his compliments, even though they did make me extremely happy. "Still doesn't change I need to lose some weight." I turned my hip towards him and showed him my fat rear. I was hoping for him to counter saying I looked fine. But he didn't respond in words.

I waited just a moment but nothing was said. I worried that my sudden shaking had disturbed my boy. 'Geez, Mom! Don't be weird.' something like that. Instead I looked up and saw his eyes run along the curve of my ass. 'Oh man, he really was at that age' was what I thought at the time.

"Lincoln?"

"Ahh!" I apparently scared him out of his stupor. "I'm sorry! I was just-"

"It's okay, sweetie." I turned myself to be more presentable. "Sorry for being weird."

"You're not weird, mom." He waved his hands in denial. "I've just been distracted lately."

This is where I left it for the day.

Our relationship was still that of Mother and Son.

Nothing would change it.

* * *

As time went on, I would notice Lincoln's glances. Depending on his position to me, I'd catch him lustfully tracing down my back end or looking at my cleavage. I chalked it up to hormones. A growing teenage boy discovering the opposite sex in a new way. Other mothers would probably find it gross but I kind of got a kick out of it.

Weeks of my husband's ignoring me had taken its toll. I had questioned my attractiveness but my son's sudden attention really helped me through it. This is where the trouble truly began. My son awoke my womanly nature again.

I knew it was weird but I found myself dropping things more often, but only if he was in the room. Dipping down in my low cut tops. Seeing his developing Adams apple bob as he gulped. The subtle nervousness when he got a whiff of my perfume. It started off simple. Small teases, it was wrong but so much fun!

My husband was even in the room sometimes. But he didn't notice. A small bit of me was annoyed. Sure they were for Lincoln, but Lynn didn't bat an eye. His lack of attention compared to my son's appreciable desire pushed me further.

In the end, what happened was my fault. I was a woman about to hit menopause getting a thrill from her teenage pubescent son. I was messing with him to feel better about myself. It was not okay by any standard, but I craved it. I wanted to be desired by someone I loved. If Lynn didn't want to and Lincoln was… why should I stop him?

So I upped the ante.

I asked Lincoln to join me during yoga, he happily agreed.

I wore lower cuts, I found him over my shoulder more often.

I groaned in pain, Lincoln firmly massages my tender regions.

Would you consider this crossing the line?

Maybe you do… I didn't.

No, I didn't cross the line until the pool incident.

If you're familiar with my work, you'd recognize the scene. It's from my most popular work. You'll notice a lot of overlap but I'm sure you'll see what I had to change.

Firstly, let's go to the setup. A week before the incident, my family and I were shopping at the mall. We were all there with our allowed expenses, looking for whatever we needed. At this moment we were spit up from the others. My daughters were scattered to the winds in pairs. Lynn was on a mission to find the best tv for the family room, leaving Lincoln and I to shop together.

If the situation was different, this would have been a lovely little date between Mother and Son. This was undermined by what I suspect we both knew of my teasing. I was having so much fun at this point in time. I had inferred my want to get a new scent of perfume, Lincoln jumped on the chance to follow. None were to my liking but as I casually mentioned my need for a swimsuit, we soon found ourselves in the women's sections.

The date had devolved to less teasing as much as simple fun. Looking through the racks and I pulled out some single piece swimsuits. I held them up against myself and asked for some opinions. Lincoln was flustered at first but soon he found that I really needed a swimsuit. In general, it was just a critique of my choices. I forgot all the teasing and went back to being a Mom dragging her son shopping. It shouldn't feel nostalgic but it was.

It wouldn't last.

As I picked out some modest outfits, I noticed Lincoln had stopped. We stood between two long rows of swimwear but he looked over them. I followed his eyes and saw her. I'm the distance was an amazingly sexy brunette woman. She wore a yellow tube top and leather jacket, like us she was shopping for swimsuits only difference was her choices were quite revealing. She held an especially lewd Brazilian one piece to herself while taking a picture.

I felt saddened.

I wasn't upset at Lincoln or anything. Just a bit sad. I should have been happy that he was showing interest in another woman, but finally seeing it, caused a flood of emotions to come back. Those thoughts of being unattractive, being fat, just those thoughts of being ignored.

I spoke softly calling his attention back to me. At least he was quick to respond. I still needed to try on the dang things so we began moving to the dressing room. Like the gentleman he still was, he offered to carry my choices. An attendant allowed us back to the dressing rooms and Lincoln dropped my stuff inside one before taking a seat on a bench just across the booth. Still down trodden, I entered and got to work.

I picked up the first swimsuit. A plain red one piece that almost resembles a lifeguard. I put it on and took it off. It was a fine choice. Safe and simple.

The second choice was just as safe. Picking it up, it was a blue two piece with large frills that made the bottom more of a skirt. Showed off my belly a bit too much after consideration.

The third choice… wasn't one I picked out.

My face must have gone scarlet red as I saw what it was. It was a yellow Brazilian Y style one piece similar to the one the woman Lincoln had been staring at was posing with. It had a deep cut V that only stopped an inch where my belly button would go. The crotch would definitely ride up and give me some crazy camel toe. And the whole outfit was so small that I'd basically seem naked from behind.

It had to be some prank by Lincoln! He had secretly shoved it in between my choices to pay me back for the teasing. This swimsuit was just a joke that he thought would make me super embarrassed.

"Well I'll show him!" I thought as I began changing. I was fast and furious. "I'll put it on and-"

The dressing room filled with a flash.

I stopped and quickly turned to see Lincoln's phone dart away from a crack in the door. I rushed towards it and saw him pretending nothing happened on the bench.

I gave a wry smile.

"Lincoln?" I made the final adjustments to the hide my nipples. He straightened in his seat in fear but his expression turned to awe as I revealed myself. "I like this one best… what do you think~?" His shallow breathing and hazy eyes gave a resounding yes.

My husband's response to my swimsuit was less enthusiastic.

Of course it was, I was out of my mind when I did it. Other than Lincoln, everyone had horrified expressions upon seeing what I bought. Lynn wanted me to return it. My daughters were just shouting how embarrassed they'd be if I wore it. I pretended not to get them but it was decided I was banned from ever wearing it to the beach.

A pool… well, Lincoln had me covered.

* * *

This is where you will begin noticing the differences between my novel rendition and what really happened. If it wasn't clear by now: the situation was not between a mature lady and some fantastical foreigner on a cruise but between a mother and son. To that point, the hot tub scene was not in a hot tub but a small child's play pool. It's with great shame that I must admit that all the actions were the same.

It was a harsh summer day. Weeks had passed since Lincoln had become the more aggressive one in our relationship. Originally it was I who held the cards with my subtle teasing but ever since I allowed him control by choosing my swimsuit, he began reciprocating my flirting. At first it was as simple as a whistle of appreciation, which gave me more motivation to tease him more. Next, I found out very quickly what his favorite aspect of me was.

On random occasions, Lincoln would wait till I was distracted and grab hold of my ass. The first instance had been while I washed some dishes. The family had scattered as dinner finished and it was my turn to handle them. Lincoln had offered to help me, a frequent occurrence at this point. Midway through the chore, I felt a firm hand on my left butt. It was enough to make me let an uncharacteristically girly eep. It startled both of us and I turned to see him holding the hand up far away from where he grasped. We stared into each other unsure on how to proceed. He left the room without another word and I finished the dishes.

I never scolded him for the molestation, which may have been a bad decision. Knowing he was not in trouble egged him further and soon he started doing it more often, usually longer or stronger than before. I said nothing, mainly because I didn't mind. Though his obsession with his mother's ass turned out to be a major aspect to how we proceeded. Soon, as he became more aggressive, he'd start being more daring. Lincoln would rub my thigh during dinner. As he scooted passed me, I could feel his semi-erect penis rub against my rear. In general, he aimed for my legs or ass.

His first time taking my lips as a man was during a family movie night. It had been so long since we had one but Lincoln managed to convince everyone to stay in that night. In a way it was a ploy to keep them in one place. I no longer teased him as much due to his hands on approach. I didn't need too. He was coming to me. In this case he came to me as I went to refill the family popcorn bowl. I was in the kitchen while the family was in front of the TV, or so I assumed. As I watched the popcorn pop, someone grabbed my hips and spun me around. Two manly hands grabbed my ass as Lincoln forced me into a deep kiss. He held it for several seconds and I didn't fight back. He came up and looked into my half lidded eyes, his hands still on my butt. He didn't go for more and left again without a word. I was very hot.

Things escalated as he took me whenever he pleased. Each hour of the day upping his actions. Lincoln was no longer holding back and the outcome was inevitable. Had I been in my right motherly mind, it would have never reached this point. But I was so lonely. My husband hadn't touched me like my son did in years. We were such an excitable couple when the fire died, it was night and day. I still desired attention and found it in Lincoln. I knew it was wrong but I didn't stop it.

The day I've postponed talking about for too long was a day in July. The family was too busy to do anything together, less the beach. My darling swimsuit, still as lewd as the day I bought it, sat unused in the bag it came in. I was almost disappointed, and I think Lincoln sensed it.

Around midday, I heard the hiss of a large amount of water rushing through the pipes. Afraid I left something running, I looked for the source. Eventually, I found my muscular son, in only his trunks, ankle deep in our inflatable swimming pool.

"Lincoln?" I called to him. "What in heavens are you doing?" Our conversations could still be that of family but we both were expecting something at this point.

"I just remembered we had this thing, so I thought might as well use it." He told me with a smile. "Why don't you change and join me, Mom."

I knew what he wanted at this point.

"Oh, I don't know, dear." I tried to back up in embarrassment. "I'm not in the best of shape at the moment."

"You look great, Mom." His arm waved as he dismissed my excuse. I was happy he did. "C'mon, just a dip." I didn't need much convincing.

"Well okay… but don't say I didn't warn you." I ignored his silent celebration in the reflection of the window.

Going inside, I reexamined the sluttiest piece of clothing I owned. If you could even call this hand towel clothing. I still had my mom bod and as I undressed I knew the flimsy swimwear would not hide my love handles. I slid into it feeling it cut into my crotch. It made the most spectacular camel toe I've ever had the pleasure of experiencing. I snapped the deep V to barely cover my areolas. I could feel the wedgy that forced my butt cheeks outwards. This was it, I was about to walk outside in this. It was only the backyard but I felt like an utter whore.

It was in perpetual fear as I walked out of my room. No one was around but I felt eyes on me. As I made it outside, Lincoln had his back to me. He sat in the pool just waiting. The grass was hot as I crossed it. My toe gentle poked the cold water, sending a chill up my body. Finally, my son noticed me.

Spinning around, my son watched as a slowly lowered myself in the water. The water was ice cold and I knew my nipples were poking out through the already slutastic swimsuit. I never thought I'd refer to myself as slutastic but it's out there now. I'm sure Lincoln finds me slutastic anyways. I sunk in and knew his eyes were eating me up. It was expected but gave me such a thrill.

I settled in next to him. It might have been weird but I knew he would have came up to me either way. Birds chirped out in the blistering heat as the sun was etching my skin with tan lines of my shameful display. We shared only a few minutes in blissful silence and then I felt it.

Nothing weird, Lincoln was just slowly intertwining his fingers with mine. It was actually strange to have him do something so tame. It reminded me for a moment of better, and I mean more moral, times. Walking hand in hand at the park after school, those memories of when I was a good mother. In reality, it was just him taking it slow. I savored the warmth his hand had. It was a gentle calm.

Then I noticed the waves.

The water gentle began jostling. Light splashes pushed off the side creating a jagged surface. We weren't splashing around so the source was a mystery to me, so I began looking around.

Now, in my novel, this scene takes place in a hot tub on the ship deck. The scene only happens when her male counterpart whisper in her ear what he wants him to do. This is because in a hot tub, Lincoln's erect cock would be hidden by the jet bubbles. In this clear child's pool, I watched my son gently tug on his cock clearly and magnified by the shimmering water.

His hand tightened as he saw my eyes looking at it in horror. His speed increased and he leaned into my neck. Hot breaths hit my skin as I felt a pit in my stomach. I was so intrigued that I didn't notice as his other hand led my own to it. The warmth of his hand was replaced by the heat of his penis.

My son was using my hand to jack off.

This is the moment. The final moment I could say no. Not to indulge his lust. Not to tighten my grip and go at my own pace. Not to start breathing heavily. Not to enjoy myself as I saw the pleasure in his face. Not to jerk off my son in the family pool.

Not to be wanting more.

"Oh wow!" A sudden high pitched voice radiated from the house. "You filled the pool!" It was my youngest, Lily. Just back from playing with her friend, she was at the back door. Luckily our backs were still to her. I froze in fear. Lincoln was startled but managed.

"Y-yeah, want to come in?" No, what?! I looked up at him. His hand forced me to continue.

"Yeah! Let me grab my swimsuit!" Lily ran into the house.

"Better be quick." He whispered into my ear. I couldn't believe him but I began frantically rubbing his cock. I don't know why I continued but I thought it was the best way in my sex addled mind. "That's it. I'm close." Good! Just do it. "What should we do?" Huh? "Lily might see my cum in the water."

My eyes bugged out in shock. If Lincoln finished now, his cum would taint the water my daughter was about to get in.

My head shot into the water.

My son's cock was in my mouth.

I couldn't breath but I had to hurry. Lincoln helped me and forced my head down further. His hips thrust up as he bucked. The bell end of his dick tickled the back of my throat as gagged repeatedly. Then suddenly I felt it. The hot shots of liquid streaming out and down my throat. I gulped it down quickly unconcerned the moral dilemma of how easily I blew my son. I came up for air to a hazy eyed boy. I looked around. I did not know how much time passed but Lily wasn't out. I took a breath of relief.

"That was amazing, Mom." Lincoln praised me.

"I can't believe you made me do that." I tried to sound angry but I was too scared for it to have an effect.

"It's fine~" He told me and rubbed my back. "We should do this more often." I tried to pout in anger but the door opened as Lily and Lola exited the house.

"Ready!" The girl called out.

"Did you put on sunscreen like I told you?" Wait, what?

"Yes, Lola found it." Lily whined back as she strode up with her floatie. "I can't believe you sent me back in just to put it on."

"You can't be too careful."

"Mom!" Lola shouted out. "I can't believe you're wearing that!" I finally remembered that I was in my Brazilian Y style swimsuit.

"It's fine," Lincoln ran interference rotating in the water to hide his covering of his nether region. "It's just us."

"It's still super embarrassing!" Lola rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Mom's still got it. She's just showing it off."

"Eww, I can't believe you just said that."

"Ehh, just saying as I see it."

His quick interference left no evidence beside my running makeup after dipping my head. Lily joined us in the pool while Lola laid out a towel to work on her tan. Like a good brother, Lincoln went to help Lily learn how to swim. I, as a horrible mother, stayed still as I took in the fact my son's cum was in my stomach.

My later choice to change the scene to a hot tub in my book was solely to hide some of my shame. If someone had looked at any other angle, they would have seen a mother sucking her sons cock through the clear water. It seems unbelievable the way it happened, but what can I say. Nothing in this situation is natural.

* * *

The new level of intimacy continued, luckily it wasn't out in the open. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later but I let it slowly progress. When we could, I found myself testing the limits of my gag reflex as Lincoln whispered sweet nothings from the comfort of the family couch. Helping me washing dishes, I found Lincoln dry humping me until he stained my back with his fluids. The most audacious place we probably did it was when he asked me to give him a titjob in the family van right before going to pick up the others from the mall.

I no longer questioned it. Sometimes I even asked if he wanted to do something if he hadn't already. I was fully committed but when it finally occurred, I gave my husband one final chance.

Just after dinner, Lincoln helped me with the dishes. He did not attempt anything, odd at this point in time, so I grew a bit worried. This turned out to be founded as he whispered one sentence in my ear.

"Eleven, my room, wear something sexy."

He left me to my thoughts with the final plate. That plate might as well have taken eternity as I washed and rewashed it. My mind rushed with how wrong it all was but I was already committed. I thought of my family and my husband. Really these thoughts should have happened long ago. Instead I contemplated them now as if they'd change my mind.

That night, I stood outside my bedroom door. It was about 9 pm at this point and I just stared at it like the final hurdle. I wanted to give my husband Lynn, one final chance to change my mind. To take me in his arms like the good old days. But I just couldn't enter. I breathed deeply as my yoga taught me. I tried to calm myself. To enter and tell him.

"Fuck me now or I'm going upstairs to let your son do it!"

Or something less inditing.

But as I reached for the doorknob I heard snoring.

Lynn had gone to sleep early…

I breathed a sigh of relief.

With my phone light as the only source of illumination, I changed into an old set of lingerie. It wasn't as bad as the swimsuit but it would be more appropriate. Lacey red bra and panties with matching stockings with a garter belt. I think I wore it the night Lisa was conceived. Let's hope with different results. I had yet to hit menopause. It was still possible.

The wait was painstaking.

I waited and waited, constantly checking the time. My imagination running wild and already getting me ready to accept my son. My husband's snoring became background noise. My mind was on Lincoln.

As the time grew closer, I was already playing with myself. The anticipation was killing me. I wanted it so bad. I wanted to go early but for some reason I thought it wouldn't happen if I did. Lincoln's words now bind me.

I was already outside his door by eleven watching my phone.

I was lucky no one decided to stay up late like us.

Eleven hit and I turned the doorknob immediately.

I was greeted by my son waiting for me. He sat at the edge of his bed fully erect and masturbating. I didn't even see he had a condom on. I just went in, closed the door, and straddled him. Not even a minute past the hour and I had moved my panties aside so could I lower myself onto him.

My womb welcomed him home.

I bit my lip to suppress a moan as I began to twitch. The sexual tension building over our encounters finally exploded out. His arms wrapped my spine and pulled me in. I wasn't bouncing and he wasn't thrusting. We were grinding into one another enjoying the bliss of our first ever connection.

As the moment passed his hands moved down and squeezed my butt. His firm grasp reminding me to begin moving. I raised my hips and slowly went down again. Lincoln's hands kneading my cheeks like dough. The sex I never knew I wanted. This was it.

I'm sure it was fast.

We were so wound up that he came so quickly. I didn't check the clock or anything. But he couldn't hold out. This is how I learned he was thankfully wearing a condom. A small piece of my sanity thanked that he was considerate. I imagine his knuckles went white as he nearly bruised my ass with his grip.

It was wonderful.

I raised myself off and saw he was still hard. Thank you youth!

He didn't waste time.

He pulled off the full condom and tied it off. He looked at it for a second, as did I. I was still straddling him ready to go again. His hand moved and began tying his seed to the side of my garter belt. He really wanted to make me his slut. It worked.

Reaching to a box of condoms he had ready, I helped him put on the next one. He probably wasn't fully ready but I lowered myself on him immediately as soon as it was on. We both got more into it. I going down, him going up. On hand rubbed my ass, the other pushing my tit to his mouth. It was so fucking good. I was in constant ecstasy I hadn't experienced in years.

A bit later he tied his second condom opposite of his first.

I found myself tossed on his bed: face down, ass up. For once, my love handles were aptly named as he grabbed on and ram himself into me. We tried to stay quiet but soft claps couldn't be avoided. I had to bite into his sheets to stop my moans.

A third condom to the growing line.

In the down time, I cleaned the cum off his cock. He sat up in his bed as I crawled over to him. From the side I licked and sucked him to my heart's content. I felt a sudden chill as his finger slide up my butt crack. That's when I realized that his finger was wet. As I went down on him, I was unaware he had grabbed a secret bottle of lube. A single finger pierced into my ass.

His obsession with my ass was reaching it's high point.

My husband had always been squeamish about that area, preferring unprotected vaginal sex obviously based on our eleven kids. Truthfully, I had probably gone down on Lincoln more times in the past month than I had ever been on my husband. In this sense, I was excited for Lincoln to take my anal virginity. It was new and interesting. As he pulled my face up to kiss and told me to turn around again, I knew it was about to happen.

Considering there was no risk of pregnancy, I was surprised when he put another condom on. I think he just wanted to add another to the row he was marking me with. I eagerly laid flat for him. I wouldn't admit to him it was my first time until well later. He finished lubing me up and ready himself above me. His cock aiming like a harpoon about to stab into my meaty flesh. He took it slow as I ached in pain but eventually he was nearly fully in me. I wouldn't consider it a joyful experience but rather a fulfilling one. To do this with Lincoln invoked a strange, delightful feeling in me. His thrusts were slow but rhythmic.

"So tight." I heard him whisper. That did me. It really turned me on. After giving birth so many times my husband had not said that in years. Getting fucked anally became a favorite of ours.

Lincoln finished again and tied the fourth to my belt.

To give my poor asshole a rest, we returned to fucking normally.

I went to ride him cowgirl, he turned me around so he could watch my ass jiggle.

Five.

I laid on my side and he spooned into me until I came.

Six.

And finally I begged him to take me the classic missionary. I wanted to really see how much a man he had become. He happily obliged.

Seven.

Seven total that night. This old lady was run ragged. I'm surprised I kept up with my young buck. Regardless, at the end of it all, I was lucky to still be awake enough to waddle to the shower.

The next day wasn't as nice. I was sore all over, especially my butt. My family was all worried and confused but what could I tell them? Lincoln allowed me a week of respite but eventually he once again invited me back. Our relationship was only getting started.

* * *

Now, you may be wondering why I wrote this. I mean, no one is going to see it. This is just the words of a guilty soul. We continue our relationship till this day and since then I've achieved my dream: becoming a published author. Lincoln unintentionally fueled my efforts through the revitalization of my love life.

Our escapades have secretly been put on display for lustful woman the world over. I've changed names and locales but the actions have been real. Dear God, I just got a movie deal. I guess that's why I wanted to write it out so I could relieve my guilt. This is my 'About the Author' that will never be published.

I know this shouldn't have happened… but I'm grateful.

My dream seemed so far away, my life seemed on the decline, I was ready to accept complacency. Lincoln taught me different. I love my son as a son and a man. I love my family. I would like to believe I still love my husband. But things have changed.

It's been years since these events and we're all still happy. Regardless of the taboo, we've managed. I'm unsure what will happen if it comes to light but I look forward to the future.

I'm sure my beloved son has many great things planned.

Signed,

Rita Loud


End file.
